peelfandomcom-20200213-history
LE394
Broadcast Date *1998-02 Cassette Brand / Description *Sony FXI Length *C-90 Description *171 written on tape label Quality *Very good Tracklisting *Coldcut: live from Maida Vale 12 February 1998 *22:09 *''further chat with Coldcut'' 12 February 1998 *22:47 *Oneironaut: Nine Inch Army (v/a album - An Evening In The Company Of The Vespertine) Vespertine VES 004 12 February 1998 *25:48 *extended outro *26:01 *unknown artist: Cheyenne (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits Volume 4 - Black & White Classics) TVT 1600 11 February 1998 *26:34 *Meon Heightz: Wild Style (12" - 1st EP) Meon Heightz MHZ 1201 11 February 1998 *31:32 *Meat Katie: Most Wanted (12" EP - The Big Meat Elite) Kingsize KS 15 11 February 1998 *37:04 *Basque Dub Foundation: Txalaparta Steppers Dub (album - Sustraidun Roots Dub) Massive Sounds MSR 001 11 February 1998 *41:13 *Pendulum: Skagtrap (album - Creature Feature) Cup Of Tea COT CD 016 intro only 11 February 1998 *41:45 *Trinity: Gwan And Lef' Me (v/a album - Yabby You - Jesus Dread 1972-1977) Blood & Fire BAFCD 021 11 February 1998 *44:41 *''John introduces the following record by detailing the advanced recording techniques well before its time, including tape delay, contra-bassoon recorded at double speed, recorded parts doubled three times, and recorded improvisation recorded at half speed. '' *André Popp & His Orchestra: Beer Barrel Polka (album - Delerium In Hi-Fi) Basta 30-90312 11 February 1998 *48:37 *Silverkick: You Are My Heroine (12" - Vinyl Silk EP) Fused & Bruised FABR013T 11 February 1998 *53:01 *unknown artist: The Legend Of Jesse James (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits Volume 4 - Black & White Classics) TVT 1600 17 February 1998 *53:45 *Add N To X: Sound Of Accelerating Concrete (album - On The Wires Of Our Nerves) Satellite 17 February 1998 tape flip *long outro *57:08 *DJ Fury: Coming Up For Air (12") FDN 17 February 1998 *1:04:44 *Autour De Lucie: Chanson Sans Issue (G. Martin Remix) (EP - Chanson Sans Issue Remixé Par) Le Village Vert VIVE 031 17 February 1998 *1:09:14 *Eddy G. Giles: Go Go Train (v/a CD - Pow City! FABulous Shakers Soul Party) Pow 17 February 1998 *1:11:12 *Stairsteps: Tell Me Why (album - 2nd Resurrection) Dark Horse 17 February 1998 *1:16:33 *Delgados: Pull The Wires From The Wall (sample CD - 2nd Album Sampler) Chemikal Underground 17 February 1998 *1:20:40 *Peter & Paul Lewis: Ethiopian Land (7") Black Art 17 February 1998 *1:24:35 *Luna C: Project 7 (DJ Tapit & B&H remix) (shared 12" with Cru-L-T - Remix Records & Kniteforce Present 'The Remix's' Part 8) Death Becomes Me (start only) 17 February 1998 *1:25:11 *Jeff Mills: Solid Sleep (album - Waveform Transmission Vol. 3) Tresor 17 February 1998 *1:28:58 *unknown artist: The Everglades (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits Volume 4 - Black & White Classics) TVT 1600 18 February 1998 *1:29:43 *Brass Wolf: One (12") Audio Couture 18 February 1998 *1:30:43 Ripper *Weatherman22 Date Sent * Date Returned * Notes *Peel February 1998 Lee Tape 394 Category:Lee Tapes Category:Sent Category:Finished